Conventional golf ball retrievers normally comprise an extensable handle having a scoop attached to the end thereof for retrieving and retaining a golf ball therein. The retriever is collapsible to be normally placed in a golf bag along with the golf clubs. Such retrievers are expensive to manufacture, somewhat cumbersome to use and take up valuable space in the golf bag.
Applicant's experience indicates that most golf balls retrieved from a water hazard require a retriever no longer than approximately three feet for golf ball retrieval purposes. Other lost balls normally cannot be seen or are so far out in the hazard that retrieval is impossible.